legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Prison of Hecate
Prison of Hecate is a Raid Event scheduled to start on July 1, 2017 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on July 7, 2017 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the thirty first episode of the Dark Stigma story and sixteenth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from July 3 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Crystals dropped from Raid Bosses increased. * Reward Cards have PWR 27, PWR 25, PWR 24 and PWR 23 Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Irine the Treasonable (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Extricating Menzer (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Outcast Mystic Sherron (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Alternating Reversa (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue Hecate looked down upon the three criminals brought to her tower, scorning their weakness. The structure itself was scarcely wide enough for them to stand abreast and located in a small area of a remote plain. Both had been provided by Ildanev to Hecate hundreds of years ago for operating the largest jail in the empire. As for how this could be, the reason was simple: the prison was within Hecate's mind. Separate from the physical world -- and beyond Ildanev's reach -- was a sprawling space occupied by an ocean and a single but sizable island. It was here where the greatest enemies to the empire were confined. The crimes they had committed were deserving of punishment far worse than death, that being banishment to a metaphysical realm where time held no meaning. And due to her mindspace's flexibility, the prison complex could expand to hold as many criminals as necessary. This proved to be useful in times such as the recent strife and unrest within the empire for they swiftly generated traitors without fail. In fact, it had been less than a week since the capture of a rebel leader responsible for infiltration and sabotage. That Irine... She caused me so much trouble, I had no choice but to place her in solitary confinement. Fortunately, these don't seem to be anywhere near as threatening. Hecate thought to herself. The three new prisoners before her, an elf maiden, a human archer, and, most importantly, the rumored source of the unrest, the murderer, had been spotted by a number of patrolmen and swiftly apprehended. She was later informed that the Lightholders were coming to question the group, but such measures did not seem necessary. None of them, most surprisingly the murderer bearing the Stigma upon their chest, struggled in the least. There doesn't seem to be a need to imprison them, yet on the other hand... Hecate considered doing so anyway. In her prolonged existence, the occasional gambit was necessary for adding thrill to her routine. She already wielded considerable influence, but she desired ever more power, and the ideal bargaining tool was in her grasp. Ildanev seems rather obsessed with them. Perhaps I could demand an article of equal or greater value in exchange... even a country of my own... She would make her intentions known after the Lightholders arrived, and they could not possibly muster up the force to resist, especially if they wanted the murderer alive. Moreover, there was another stratagem at her disposal: a prisoner Hecate had held since the establishment of her prison over several hundred years ago. She still remembered how greatly Ildanev desired her aid in the matter, yet he may have forgotten all about it. As a devious smile formed upon her face, she addressed the new detainees. I will now place you under incarceration. I advise waiting patiently until the Lightholders arrive to question you. Hecate chanted melodically and a magic circle appeared around the kneeling trio. Follow my words and your stay will be brief! Now go! The circle glowed with an eerie light and their figures started to fade. Hecate's smile remained as she watched, but her confidence blinded her to the sly grins upon their faces as well. Unbeknownst to her, each of the three wanted to be sent to Hecate's prison. They had received information from an ally there was a newly captured rebel leader who needed rescuing. The only way to do so was from within Hecate's mind. And so, under Riki's suggestion, Elimval, Salvador, and the Hero had allowed themselves to be arrested in order to save Irine. Epilogue This shouldn't be possible... Words sputtered from Hecate's mouth as she trembled with rage. She had taken into custody a party led by the most wanted criminal in the empire, but they eluded the warden's confinement and spread chaos within the prison walls. Even the swift arrival of the Lightholders did little to prevent them from successfully releasing the rebel commander Irine. Urgh...! Her face was contorted with anguish as she clutched at her chest. The tumultuous state of her mental island and the stormy seas around it manifested as physical pain. She understood fear and anger was getting the better of her, but the consequences of failure were grave. As such, she had created a clone of herself to take over the recapturing efforts. It was an act as desperate as it was paradoxical, and there was no telling what would happen should this duplicate remain within her mind for long. I'd rather die than let any of you escape! She grit her teeth to bear the suffering. All too late did she realize the murderer had planned it from the start. That compliance when they were brought in was only to lower her guard so they would be granted a prime opportunity to free Irine. Their deviousness was truly worthy of the one who plunged the entire empire into near-anarchy. I'm left with no other choice. I must seal off the prison, and my mind, for all eternity. Never again will anyone in that prison, inmate or jailer, return to this world. However, this would also mean her present use to Ildanev would be no more. She would be just another witch, as common as a housepet, and if she were to serve the empire, it would have to be from the bottom. Moreover, this would preclude access to her "true" final measure: a power which allowed her to bargain with the emperor Ildanev. Hecate glared at the empty sky through the tower window. Raagh, how aggravating! Somehow, the murderer had become aware of that very power... ...... The goddess of reversal? Elimval asked to confirm Irine's claim as she led the party through the dingy corridor beneath the prison. Exactly. Her name is where that word came from, you know: Reversa. With her power, we'll definitely be able to get out of here. Reversa had been a key figure in Contratellus' formation -- a mirror image of Neotellus -- and remained to observe Ildanev. She held the incredible ability to invert any state and property, whether tangible or abstract. It was not something she would wield at a simple request; obtaining the whimsical goddess' favor was first necessary. The situation was further complicated due to her capture, for the properties of Hecate's world greatly nullified her power. Irine had learned of her confinement from the jailers' idle chatter. It seemed possible if she were to be unbound and aided by enough noble souls, she would be able to free you. Here we are! Irine stopped at the end of the hall where a conspicuously thick door stood. Peering through the grating, you saw yet another cell with rune-engraved bars and locked three times over. The four of you dragged the weighty door open, stepped into the chamber, and called out for the goddess. Several seconds passed in the faint gloom, but there was no response. Unable to discern her form or hear anything save for your own breaths, Irine heaved a downhearted sigh. I guess what they said about Reversa having never helped a mortal in all history was true after all. The ability to undermine the very foundation of all, to change white into black or rain into sun, was not easy to obtain. Before forming Contratellus, she had wandered the cosmos, meaning that even witnesses to her deeds arose once every millennium at most. Hmph, she's not makin' a peep, is she?. Salvador shrugged his shoulders. It seemed they would have to rely on the plan he proposed earlier and force their way out. Yet as you started to consider the odds, there was a sudden shout from the entrance. What are you miscreants plotting?! Hecate, leading several Lightholders, shook the whole chamber with her outburst. At once, you unsheathed your blade and confronted them, but the witch crept forward, hardly able to restrain her indignation.. Surely, you fools weren't thinking of taking the power of Reversa for yourself, were you? She is secure in my grasp and there's nothing you can do about it! It won't be long before she'll submit to me... for eternity! Hecate's glare assumed a strange glint of enchantment. You noticed this a moment too late, and everyone was bound in place by her spell. However, as this Hecate was merely an imitation, its influence waned quickly. You pretended to be under its effect and gathered strength into your arms to strike when she stepped into range. So you had planned until a new voice rang clear in your consciousness. You must not bide any more time. Should Hecate close her mind, escape from here will be forever impossible. From its unfamiliar yet gentle tone, you knew it was Reversa speaking. I see you possess a truly unique quality. I am willing to aid you just this once if you prove your capability. You broke into a smile. With her promise, you were filled with new determination to prevail. This tension energized your extremities, forcing you into a ferocious lunge. How did you...?! Hecate's surprise broke her spell, freeing the others. Before she could prepare a new one, a loud chanting boomed around you. It seemed to be the original Hecate beginning the process of closing her mind. Yet strangely, there was a brief pause, as if she was still hesitant. You seized the opportunity to strike at Hecate's clone, who collapsed into a lifeless heap. You have done well to prove justice sides with you, Hero. I therefore pledge to you my service. Reversa's voice, now audible, echoed throughout the chamber as it was bathed in a bright light. She was transferring those who were inside it to the world outside... and vice versa. ...... When you returned to your senses, you saw you were surrounded by the motionless bodies of the Lightholders. C'mon, we better make ourselves scarce before they come to. Salvador reached out a hand. It seemed you were the last to rouse, as Elimval and Irine also stood beside him. Reversa already left for the Heavens, and as for Hecate, well... she's right over there. But I still can't believe you won the goddess' favor! How did you do it? You could not give a clear answer to Irine's question, mostly because you were concerned by a separate matter. Your gaze fell on the despondent witch, eyes empty and body slumped against the wall. It appeared she was indeed trapped on that prison island, along with everyone not in the underground chambers, for eternity. Reversa had managed to not only allow you to escape before the incantation was completed, but she had dragged Hecate into her own mind. As grateful as you were that she had hesitated to complete the spell, you could not fathom why she would do so. And whether it had been the last gasp of her rebellious ambition against Ildanev or the waning desire to use Reversa's power, it was now impossible to tell. Whatever the case, it's clear I have you to thank for freeing me! Hope to see you again sometime! Irineexpressed her appreciation to the party before departing to reunite with Riki. Offering a farewell in return, Salvador, Elimval, and you also resumed your journey as you attempted to ignore the impossible situation you were leaving. Let me out! Someone, anyone, let me out of here! But nobody could hear the witch's cries any longer. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Prison of Hecate Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon